


A Winter Storm

by StormRoad



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRoad/pseuds/StormRoad
Summary: Part of the Percabeth Server Secret Santa:  The last remenants of an army are against the halfbloods, and one of their strongest fighters feels the need to really break out the big guns.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	A Winter Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Umm my prompt is blizzard/snowstorm. Doesn’t really have to be specifically anything just as long as it involves winter? Go nuts and surprise me :3-This was my prompt for the story, so I decided to write an action peice as I haven't done that in a while, also just as a reminder for how strong Percy really is.

Annabeth let out a gasp as her blade sliced through another Telkine, the drakon bone cutting cleanly through the monster's chest and turning the beast into dust while she backed up against Percy. Her feet crunching through the snow panting, as they faced off against the horde of Earth spirits, Cyclopi, Centaurs, Telekines, and a dozen more nasty monsters mixed in. Panting from exhaustion, looking out within the writhing horde of beats for their friends and spotting Clarisse and Hazel cutting through swaths of the beasts with their magical weapons.

"Ok, I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Hm, I've been feeling in a chipper mood. What's the good news first?" Percy managed to chuckle a little bit before he dashed forward, running Riptide through a pouncing hellhound before slashing his sword in a destructive arc that dusted a whole swath of weaker monsters along the way.

"Well, the good news is, I think this is the last of Gaia's forces, so no more super organized monster legions after this." Annabeth saw a Scythian Dracanae charging at her boyfriend's back. She wasn't going to let it get any farther as she jumped forward, driving heer sword through the end of the monster's skull and got back up and went to Percy's back again. A coating of monster dust giving her skin a slight golden sheen.

"That sounds good. We can finally relax after this fight. What's the bad news?"

"Please don't jinx it by saying stuff like that. Anyway, the bad news is...Looks like all of Gaia and Kronos's remaining forces are here, sans Demigods. We probably won't be able to beat them fighting as we have so far." Annabeth sighed as yet another monster charged at them, and she sliced it. She could keep going for a while, sure, but...There were too many monsters. The sound of thunder ripped through the valley they were fighting in as a large thunderstrike came down, presumably from Jason. That would be good normally, but right now, the destruction wasn't widespread enough, and they didn't have Nico to provide backup zombies.

"Are you sure that this is all that's left? Once All of these uglies are gone, we'll be good on monster attacks for a while?"

"Should be. Why are you asking?" 

"Your present is in my closet, on the bottom buried beneath my Spider-Man T-shirt." Percy sighed a bit before he started to advance his way through the horde of monsters, slicing, dicing, and rolling his way through the crowd. If he thought he could get away that easily, he was sorely mistaken.

"Percy. I don't like how you said that. Why wouldn't you give it to me normally?" Worry started to creep into the girl's voice.

"It's just I might not be there for Christmas. It's only a week away after all." He came up with his small smirk, getting up from his roll and shaking off a load of New York Snow from his body, looking more energized than before despite the freezing water that must've been soaking through his coat. "Everyone fall back! To me!!"

"Percy! What in Hades are you going to do?!" Annabeth growled before leaping forward, her blade thrusting itself dangerously close to his neck while stabbing a monster behind him. "I am not going to let you play the sacrificial hero here! I need you!"

"Calm down, Wise Girl, I don't plan on doing that at all...Mostly." He then picked the girl up bridal style and lifted them up with the half-melted slurry beneath them, and started to dash their way through the monsters, skating on the surface expertly to get out of the horde. Making more calls to fall back and showing the way. "I don't plan on dying at all, Annabeth...Just make sure you have plenty and Nectar and Ambrosia ready." 

"Percy, you better stop giving me the vaguely threatening and dangerous messages! What in Tartarous are you going to do?" He had the audacity to hum slightly. "Percy...." A growl followed the talk. 

"Oh, sorry, I'm just reveling being on the other end of it for once." Another threatening noise came from the blonde. "Right...You remember how we met, right?" They skated right past a couple of out-of-season Karpoi, who popped into various soggy cereals. Annabeth swore she could smell a bit of green onion mixed in, though.

"Yeah, I took care of you for days after you fought to the point of exhaustion when beating the minotaur...Percy, you don't mean you're going to push yourself that far again?! How much damage are you going to cause with that?" Annabeth's eyes widened in fear, Percy had been able to kill a Minotaur with no training last time he went that all out, and that was before he even knew what a Xiphos was! 

"I don't know. Which is why we need everyone to pull out. I don't want anyone hurt in the crossfire. I presume you are going to provide the support you can, right?" They were gliding their way out of the monster horde, finally getting to its edge before turning around to see their gathered allies pushing their way out as well. 

Looking back at the gathering of Gaia's forces, Annabeth sighed. They had barely made a dent in the masses. As much as she hated to admit it, Percy was right here. They would need something on the level of him going all out to win this battle. Wriggling out of his arms, Annabeth grabbed Percy by the collar and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Letting her feelings melt into him for a bit, tongue coming out to wipe along his lips. Though just as he was responding, she pulled back. Earning a small whine from the Son of Poseidon.

"For good luck. Now, don't unleash another one of the god's ancient enemies this time, and we should be golden." She gave the boy a teasing wink before sighing and running off, motioning for the rest of the demigods to follow.

"Alright. Why the hell did you have us pull out?! It better not have been just to get in a make-out session cause you and I both know an impending monster attack hasn't stopped you before!" Clarisse's angry shouting seemed to resonate with the dozen or so other Ares and Mars kids gathered here.

"Clarisse, how many have we lost out there? Does anyone know?" The daughter of war huffed a bit before shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know, we've lost about five so far today. We're gonna lose a lot more than that if this group gets to Camp, though. Again, why did you make us pull out, Prissy?"

"Five...We aren't going to lose anymore, I promise. No one else is going to get hurt or killed today." He grunted before turning and running back towards the horde, Clarisse about to follow before Annabeth grabbed the girl's shoulder and shaking her head.

"Let him go...Percy is going to go all out. We pulled out, so no one gets caught in the crossfire." 

"Prissy's letting loose?" Clarisse's eyes widened before turning to see the boy's fading form and letting out a whistle. "Good thing we followed orders then."

"What? I don't get it. Why does Percy going all-out need us to all be out of the battle? I know he's strong, yeah, but he isn't that strong, right? When we fought in Kansas he-" 

"Was under mind control, and couldn't unleash his full force, trust me. If he wanted to, he could've made you little more than fertilizer for the wheat if he wanted to Jason." Annabeth rolled her eyes before looking at their gathering of people, not much to provide support, but it would do. 

"I still don't get it? I nearly beat him when we were fighting! He hasn't shown levels of power that crazy!" Jason's voice was cut off by a giant crack echoing out through the valley they had all gathered in, and before everyone, the earth renders itself into three parts. Splitting apart across two jagged lines, opening up and swallowing the land born monsters on top of it, and funneling the rest towards the point where the two crags met, right where Percy was waiting.

"Like I said, you have never seen him go all out. No one here has really. Leo, I want you and Festus blowing out as much fire as you can across as wide an area as you can focus on melting the snow. It doesn't have to be full, ok? It just needs to mostly be water that you two are making, and Percy'll take care of the rest."

The boy just nodded. After picking his jaw up off the ground, he took into the air with his dragon, fire starting to rain down from its mouth, and Annabeth sighed. Hopefully, that would be enough. A freezing wind blew its way past Annabeth's shoulder, kicking up a bit of snow and blowing her hair around. 

"What's going on? Annabeth, I can feel the air currents congregating around Percy. He's going to get caught in some kind of storm!" Jason's worried voice made Annabeth's heartthrob a bit, trying to push her own worry down as much as she could. 

"Um, I think I've seen him do this before Jason, in Alaska. Percy won't get caught in the storm-" Frank was caught off as below them swaths of wind, water, and sleet were kicking up around Percy orbiting around him in a deadly spire that was slowly growing wider and more destructive as time went on. Resonating out in a low, haunting howl.

"He is the storm," Annabeth spoke with bated breath, praying to the Gods that Percy would end up alright.


End file.
